The Pokémon Princess
by UkaOmoide
Summary: Leaf Green always thought of herself as normal. Maybe smarter than usual, but that was it. Never in her life could she imagine that she would be the heir to any throne. "A princess? Me?" But with the start of a new year at Hearthome City High, will she able to balance her life and the world of Pokémon? And wait, who's that boy who can see the same things she can? ORS/CS/IS/PS/FS


**Author's Note:** Hey there! It's UkaOmoide with my first story! So, I suspect this is going to be pretty long, and I may just find the motivation within me to finish it, hopefully, but it should be an interesting ride, anyway~ I'm still not exactly sure where I'm going with this, but let's just see what happens! So, this is a story that mainly contains Oldrivalshipping, but it will have Contest, Ikari, Poke, and Ferriswheelshipping, as well. Thank you very much for reading, and please leave a review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters in this story. All rights go to their respective owners, and I am not trying to take credit for any of the things in this story in any way, except the storyline, that I thought up myself. Thank you, and please enjoy.**

* * *

**Leaf's POV:**

Ever since I was little, I always felt the presence of others, by me. They protected me, shielded me from danger. Whether it be a narrow escape from being hit by a car on my third birthday, or being pulled out from the pool when the mean boys at elementary dunked me in, they were always there for me. Like my guardian angels, almost. It didn't frighten me that I sensed them. After all, they had saved my life countless times. They were on my side. I could feel it. But, I never really expected to ever meet them face-to-face.

This all changed on my fifth birthday.

It was the perfect day for a party. The only thing my five-year-old self could remember was how blue the sky was, and how I wanted so badly to fly up there with all of those clouds. We did an outdoor party, that year, my family, my friends, their families, and I seated around a long table with a forest green tablecloth in our backyard, green streamers and balloons everywhere you looked. My three best friends at the time, (and my three best friends to this day,) Dawn Berlitz, Misty Waterflower, and May Maple, sat at my right, their mothers and father's to my left and my parents hovering over me as my dad set the cake down. My cake was the same every year. A medium-sized, chocolate cake with lime green frosting and the words "Happy _th birthday, Leaf!" and my typical leaf symbol I had come to sign all my drawings with. This year, a "5" filled the blank. My parties weren't the most extravagant. They weren't huge or flashy like Dawn's, the drama queen of the group, and they didn't have as much food as May's parties, either, who was a big eater. Misty and I were both the type to keep things simple, after all.

Anyway, my dad lit the candles, one by one, and everyone broke into a hum of singing voices, May singing a bit faster than everyone else in her haste to dig her teeth into the cake.

"Make a wish!" my dad had exclaimed once the last notes of the birthday song died down, my mom already lining up a camera as I lowered my face closer to the candles.

I don't know what came over me, then. I should've just wished for what I did, every year. Maybe some new art supplies like I had considered wishing for, or even a pony of my own, like I had last year.

But as I stared down at those five candles, one blue, one red, one pink, one green, and the last white, I could only think of one thing in my mind that I wanted.

With no more hesitation, I blew out the flames.

'I want to see them.'

That was also the day I fulfilled the prophecy. The day that I, little average girl-next-door Leaf Green met with my subjects, and took my rightful place at the throne. I was their princess, after all.

Still a bit confused? Alright, I'll start from the beginning.

* * *

"Leaf! Get your butt out of bed, already!"

I was startled awake by a piercing yell that shattered through my eardrums, the scream reverberating against the warm oaken floorboards of my room. Rising quickly from my lime-green comforter, my emerald green eyes darted to my bedside table, where flashing red letters made me aware that I only had twenty minutes to get ready. Cursing mildly under my breath, I shoved both of my feet into their respective lime green slippers, rushing to the bathroom and nearly slamming my face into the door as I entered.

How could I have been so careless? Throwing my underwear, pajama top, and shorts to the ground, I kicked off my slippers and hopped deftly into the shower, flicking the tap on quickly only to be met with a stream of frozen water cascading down by bare back. Recoiling at the cold touch, I held the showerhead away from me until the water warmed up, before I took my place under the steady stream once more. I worked pine-scented shampoo through my locks at a record fast pace, grabbing my fluffy forest green loofah off the hook before I even got a chance to rinse myself off. Giving myself a quick scrub with body wash, I returned to my position under the showerhead, making sure I was clear of any bubbles. Once I confirmed that I was, in fact, clean, I, not bothering to shake off the excess water, scrambled out and fumbled for the white towel hanging on the rack, wrapping it clumsily around my soaked body as soon as I got a good enough grip on the fabric.

Grateful I had picked out my outfit the day before, I dried myself off swiftly, gathering my still slightly wet hair into a high bun on the top of my head, and leaving two strands hanging down to frame my face. Returning back to the foot of my bed where my clothes lay, I quickly threw on the sleeveless turquoise shirt I had picked for myself, with black lining around the neck and shoulders and a black ring attaching to the neckline right above my chest. A red pleated skirt quickly followed after the top, a pair of extra short black shorts under them, just in case. I pulled up my pair of loose, baggy socks, in a matching shade of turquoise, and, slinging my yellow messenger bag over my head and on my shoulder, grabbed my signature hat from the desk and secured it on my head, giving the clock one last glance. I was relieved to find I had made it in time, with ten minutes left to spare, even.

After a quick double-check that the school supplies I had secured in my bag were still there, I hurried down the stairs, careful not to trip over any in my rush. Surprisingly, my three friends were already seated around the kitchen table, all dressed and, by the looks of it, waiting for me. I quickly took my spot to the left of Dawn, digging in to the plate of eggs at my seat, which had gone slightly cold from the wait.

"Took you long enough," Misty remarked, sea green eyes amused as she watched me scarf down my breakfast.

After making sure to swallow the bite of egg on my tongue before speaking, I gave her a teasing look as I replied, "Easy for you to say, miss-I-get-up-at-six-o'clock."

Misty gave a light snort at my childish response, as May chimed in with a: "Seriously though, what took you so long?""

"I forgot to set my alarm last night," I answered, setting my fork down on my plate, having finished the last bite of egg. "I guess I just got caught up in this really good book I was reading."

Dawn giggled. "That's our Leafy! But we better hurry if we want to catch the bus; the last one leaves in..." She trailed off to glance at the hanging clock on the wall, before her navy blue eyes flew open as she read the numbers on the screen. "FIVE MINUTES?!"

That was all we needed to hear. I dropped my empty plate in the sink, grabbing a napkin quickly to wipe my mouth as I shot to my feet, just able to grab my white sneakers with red stripes down the middles and throwing them on. In a flash, all four of us were out the door, racing to the bus stop in a panicked mess.

Yes, that was the day it began. On the first day of school. I, Leaf Green, had been lucky enough to get accepted into Hearthome City High with my three best friends, May Maple, Dawn Berlitz, and Misty Waterflower. But it wasn't only the first day back from Summer. It was also the first day where our lives would change. But whether it was for the better or worse, I wasn't sure.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Eh, I'm not exactly the most pleased with the ending; I think it was a little rushed. This chapter is really short, but I promise future chapters will be longer! Thank you for reading anyway, and I hope you stick around for The Pokémon Princess! Please review!


End file.
